popmundofandomcom-20200223-history
Wikimundo Policy
Wikimundo's policy is based heavily on Wikipedia policy. Wikimundo has several policies and guidelines that help the community work towards our objective, which is to create a comprehensive and reliable encyclopedia of information related to the browser-based game Popomundo. Those who edit with these policies and guidelines in mind will find a welcoming environment among the wiki community. Key Policies The following policies are key to productive editing: # Wikimundo is an encyclopedia. Wikimundo is not a forum, nor is it a chat room. This wiki is provided by a Free wiki host, Wikia.com. # Advertising. Ads outside the page borders are from Wiki.com and are not associated to Wikimundo. Wikimundo encourages donations, but will try to rerfrain from paid advertising. Advertising in pages of Wikimundo is prohibited. # Avoid bias. Articles should be written from a neutral point of view, representing differing views on a subject factually and objectively. # Don't infringe copyrights. Wikimundo is a free encyclopedia, hosted by Wikia.com and licensed under the terms of the Creative Commons license. Submitting work which infringes copyrights threatens our objective to build a truly free encyclopedia that anyone can redistribute, and could lead to legal problems. # Respect other contributors. Contributors come from many different countries and cultures and have widely different views. Treating others with respect is key to collaborating effectively in building an encyclopedia. # Use third person. Just like the articles you would find in an encyclopedia, the articles here should be written in the third person (he, she, they) rather than first person (I, we). The only exception is for quoted material (e.g., a characters blog). # Accounts. Wikimundo prefers contributors to be from the game Popomundo, and when signing up and logging into edit, they use their Game Name. # Language. Wikimundo is written solely in English, any page not written in English will be listed for deletion. # Images. Wikimundo does not have permission to alter images copyrighted to Popomundo, and must display the tag:- in the upload, for legal Copyright reasons. The Popomundo Developers are aware that Wikimundo uses their images for a purely educational purpose. Temporary bans for inappropriate behaviour When necessary, Wikimundo Admin may temporarily ban a user from making edits following several acts of inappropriate and hostile behavior. The behaviors and punishments are as follows: *Scribbling - The user leaves random junk on numerous pages, but doesn't delete existing text, nor add anything offensive. A warning will be issued after each of the first two incidents. After a third incident, the user will be banned for a week. *Copyright infringement - The user uploads text or images from another source and claims authorship. A warning will be issued after each of the first two incidents. After a third incident, the user will be banned for a week. *Vandalism - The user erases large sections of existing content for no valid reason, or adds offensive text to existing entries. The user will receive one warning. A second offense will result in a one month ban. If the vandalism uses particularly offensive language, even on the first offense, a warning will be given at the same time as a one month ban. Successive offenses will be dealt with on a case by case basis. *Permanent Bans - Wikimundo Admin have the sole discretion to permanently ban any user from this Encyclopaedia. Game bans for inappropriate behaviour At present there is no association with Popomundo, so a ban on Wikimundo does not lead to a ban in the game. Individual Character Pages Other Guidelines